


Things you said while we were driving.

by TheLoneWolf_48



Series: The things we say and we don't say [6]
Category: AKB48, AKB48 & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Atsuko is shy, Driving Clases, F/F, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, In which Minami is a driving instructor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27708107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLoneWolf_48/pseuds/TheLoneWolf_48
Summary: Atsuko fakes her driving skills so she can spend more time with her instructor.Then they date.
Relationships: Maeda Atsuko/Takahashi Minami
Series: The things we say and we don't say [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795240
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	Things you said while we were driving.

**Author's Note:**

> I remember that in one episode of Bimyo, Minami got to be either a driving instructor or a taxi driver... (If anyone remembers please let me know.) She has a bald wig... But in this one she isn't bald... Unless you want her to be bald...
> 
> That's entirely up to you guys LOL
> 
> It's short, but heeey! I'm still writing!
> 
> Anyway, I hope you like it!
> 
> If you find some errors or just want to yell at me, please do so on the comments! Thank you!

“Maeda-san,” Takahashi Minami, the driving instructor, sighs, “if you keep driving like this, I’m afraid I will have to deny you the license. Again.”

The mentioned young woman pouts. Her hands feel sweaty as the grip on the steering wheel gets tighter. There’s a moment of hesitation, a second in which Atsuko gathers all the courage she rarely has and looks to her small instructor. Minami notices nothing; with her focus on the papers in her hands, she writes and marks her student's score and a few observations.

“If I drive better, would–” Atsuko’s voice falters. _How can other people do this all the time?_ She wonders and gulps, finding her throat as dry as a desert. “Would you accept my invitation for a drink?” She gets to finish her question, but she rushes the sentence, and the last word comes as barely a whisper. She’s not sure if she can repeat it again.

“What?” Minami turns to look at her student and repeatedly blinks in confusion.

She could understand the first part, but after ‘would you’ she couldn’t get the last part.

_‘Would you... give me better scores?’_

_‘Would you... recommend me to the others so I can get my license?’_

_‘Would you... what?’_

Sighing again, the small instructor clips her pen to the board that holds the papers in her hand, places the board over her legs, and directs her full attention to her student.

“If you can drive better than this...” She thinks for a second, feels like giggling because she’s using her stern voice, feeling bad when she notices Atsuko shrink more and more, “I’ll invite you an ice cream.”

The reaction is instantaneous. Atsuko’s body raises. The grip on the steering wheel relaxes, and her head turns around so fast that Minami fears she hurt her neck. Her mouth is hanging open, and her eyes show the incredulity she’s feeling.

Laugh fills the parked car; Minami tries to control it, knowing she won’t ever forget that image in a long time. She’s not afraid that her student would get mad at her, but she thinks it is rude to laugh at such a reaction. So, after a few more seconds, she tries to control herself.

Little by little, the laugh stops; only little coughs fill the silence now. Atsuko ignites the car before Minami apologizes and moves around in the smoothest way the instructor has ever seen.

To say that Atsuko’s progress happens in a second would be a lie.

Minami knows her students and now is clear that Atsuko was hiding her progress all this time.

The change, however, isn’t less surprising, the young woman gets the highest scores Minami has seen in all those months since Atsuko’s first lesson.

“Since when can you drive like that, Maeda-san?” Minami asks once they’re again in the designated parking spot.

Atsuko’s hands are gripping the steering wheel again. Minami notices the white knuckles and doesn’t want to say anything, fearing that her instructor is angry for wasting her time and that she lied for such a long time. She blinks a few times, looking outside the window and avoiding the small woman’s inquisitive eyes for a moment. Atsuko is trying to come up with an excuse believable enough, but nothing comes to mind.

Minami smiles.

“I’ll be waiting at the park at five.” Minami unbuckles her safety belt and opens her door.

There’s a frown on Atsuko’s face, confusion hanging on the moment.

“I owe you an ice cream, remember?” Minami smirks and finally closes the door. She walks towards the building, where she knows her next student is waiting. Before she gets further, she turns around, still smiling and with the board against her chest. “Are you coming or not?!”

There hasn’t been another time when Atsuko moved as fast as at that moment. In seconds she's next to Minami, her hands playing with the hem of her shirt and avoiding Minami’s playful gaze and smirk.

A couple of months later, many drinks, ice creams, and dates later, they walk hand in hand towards their usual spot at the park.

Atsuko looking at her newly acquired driver’s license and Minami giggling at her side.

**Author's Note:**

> BTW! YES! I'm still writing that prompt list! JUST INSPIRATION COMES AT RANDOM MOMENTS! 
> 
> Plus sometimes I just have too many ideas and WIP that my brain can't focus on one story at the time...
> 
> For those who don't know this is from a prompt list I found on Tumblr... It's a challenge I self-imposed to force some writing out of me. Which is helpful but also stressful.
> 
> The prompt list can be found [here](https://tmblr.co/ZTIw8k1ocgTwE)
> 
> If you have suggestions for other pairings, please let me know.


End file.
